


Saturday Morning Musings

by dreamchaser31



Series: Modern Day Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Grandpa Steve Rogers, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Steve contemplates Bucky's domesticity.





	Saturday Morning Musings

It was a normal day in the Barnes household. Steve was reading the newspaper on his tablet, the table, nursing a cup of coffee, as he was apt to do since he moved in last month. His kids had tried to get him to move in with them, but Steve, while older and less active, still had super soldier problems. And Bucky was the best to handle that. And Jane was use to taking in strays. 

Jane was making breakfast, and humming to herself. Fifteen years after the final battle with Thanos, and she still looked not a day over thirty. Steve would forever be thankful for Jane Foster-Barnes. She loved his friend with a passion that was without equal. 

Almost without equal. Steve was man enough to admit that Jane and Bucky's romance rivaled his and Peggy's.

Bucky had done what Steve couldn't do. He'd found a love, in a time that he'd grown to love. Bucky had always been interested in school, math, and science when he wasn't chasing skirts. The technology of the future fascinated the soldier to no end, in Wakanda, and Jane had captured his interest from the beginning. 

Even when she told him no, when he asked her if he could buy her dinner. 'No. But I can buy you dinner.'

That was what was most amusing to Steve about Bucky and Jane's relationship. They we're on equal grounds, so equal sometimes that Bucky would curse the power who let him fall in love with such a difficult woman. 

They married a year later. The ceremony was well attended. Avengers, Asgardians, Wakandans, and British people alike, filled the pews in the Catholic Church in Brooklyn, point for Bucky, while Thor officiated, two points for Jane. 

Steve had no idea how she pulled it off, but Jane could be down right scary when she needed to be. She'd put Dr. Strange in tears before, so Bucky knew not to fight her. 

A year later they had their first child, Amelia Olivia Barnes. After seventeen hours of labor, most if which Bucky had to be sedated, she came in at a little over six pounds and was Bucky's literal twin. 

It was odd. Bucky, who was technically older than him, having his first kid, while his own kids were giving him grandkids. Bucky ribbed him about his honorary 'grandpa' title to Amelia, while Sam took Steve's would-be role of Uncle. He would've been anyway. Sam had ended up marrying Darcy a year after Amelia was born. 

At the time, Bucky had been very active in rebuilding Avengers. He was a good tactician, and a hell of a shot, which everyone knew. But Bucky was able to call out strategy and patterns before anyone else could get a word in. Hawkeye gladly surrounded his 'crows nest' to Bucky when needed. He liked to get his hands a little dirtier as Ronin anyway. 

Amelia was as dainty and strong-willed as her mother, and as stubborn as her father. She'd used her pacifier until she was five years old, much to her mother's dismay and absolutely hated getting dirty much to her father's. She loved pink, and makeup, and her mother's high heels, so much so that she had her father chugging heartburn medicine daily. 

Two years after Amelia, came a sturdy little boy that had Bucky's looks, but Jane's coloring. Maxwell Anthony Barnes. His middle name chose for Bucky's one-time enemy and Jane's mentor. Pepper had cried when she'd heard. To this day she doted on the little boy like she was her own. 

Max, or Maxy as his mother lovingly referred to him as, was calm and studious. He preferred reading and absolutely loved school. Max actually got along with his own granddaughter Sofia, really well. They went to the same school and shared the same friends. While Max was really reserved, Sofia was his best friend, and he was hers. 

Darcy was already pairing them off and the kids were barely ten. 

Max was blessed his father's build and was tall for his age, but other then being a gifted student, was a pretty active and normal kid. 

Surrey Grace came next, weighing less than six pounds and looking exactly like her mother. She was seven now, and was the best mix of Bucky and Jane, with Bucky's aptitude for sports and Jane's love of school. Surrey was probably the easiest child to please in the world. 

Most if the time she could be found in her father's garage. Something about grease and ruining clothes, made her want to do it more. Her mother couldn't complain. Jane was the absolute same way. If you didn't leave the lab with a little grease and dirt on you, you hadn't done nothing at all. 

Genevieve Natalia came as a surprise that kept giving. The barely two year was an absolute delight and light of the whole familie's eye. Natalia, of course chosen in remeberance of Natasha. Genevieve, or Evie as she was so lovingly referred to, was the perfect mixture of her parents in looks, but definitely matched her father in personality. The rambunctious toddler was escaping her crib at nine months old, and running at ten. 

To say that the serum had had an affect on his own kids, he'd never knew. But it sure had an effect on Jane and Bucky's children, and even Jane herself. 

And through it all, unplanned pregnancy and all that, at the age of forty five, Jane had never looked more serene. 

Evie was in her high chair this morning, boringly picking at some Cheerios her mother gave her to hold her over until the whole family was downstairs and ready for breakfast. 

Max and Surrey we're playing Mario Kart, and Amelia was probably not even up yet. The teenager slept in as late as possible more often than not. 

Jane refilled his coffee cup with a smile and tended to the bacon on the stove as she listened to Evie's chatter. 

"It's going to be a big day, isn't it Evie baby?"

He watched, amused, as the baby held up a Cheerio in offering to her mother. "Ma!" 

"It's ok, baby. You eat that."

In a way, Jane reminded him of Peggy with the way she mothered her children with a firm sort of calm hand that her children could always rely on. 

And then a door slammed upstairs. 

"Ugh! I hate you! I never get to wear what I want to wear!"

"Hate me all you want. You're still not wearing it."

"But Dad!" 

"I said no. And that's final Amelia Barnes. Go change."

A few stomps and another door slammed followed by heavy steps on the stairs. 

Jane smiled and shook her head. "Teenagers."

Bucky appeared in the kitchen. "Did you see what your daughter was wearing today?"

"Oh! So she's my daughter when she's in trouble, is that it?"

"If the shoe fits."

"She's thirteen years old, James. She's going to experiment."

"She can experiment when she's thirty," Bucky growled. 

"You're being unreasonable."

"I'm being her father."

"Her father that's being unreasonable. None of her clothes are bad."

"No. Unless she pairs it with gobs of make up. Why does she even need that stuff anyway? She's thirteen."

"I started wearing makeup at thirteen!"

"You were also working on your bachelor's degree!"

Steve had heard it all before. This was a constant argument between them, not too far away from an argument that he and Peggy had over their oldest daughter. It wasn't as amusing back then. 

It was now. Steve knew all too well what happened when you tried to be too overprotective.

Amelia finally came down the stairs in a pair of shorts, tube top, and Converse, and Steve saw the fireworks going in Bucky's eyes before he uttered a word. 

"Mom bought it for me!" 

Bucky glared at Jane and Jane held up her hands. "I didn't buy that for you!"

"Ok. So mom's credit card bought it for me," she flipped her long brown hair to the side and sat next to him at the table. "Hi Grandpa."

Bucky was standing by Jane at the table, Steve could tell, trying to temper his outburst. "Why don't you want to wear real clothes?"

"These are real clothes, dad!" 

"Clothes that cover your whole body? Is that too much to ask for anymore?! You don't see your mother dressing like that!"

"Mom is like forty years old! I'm thirteen! This is how everyone dresses!"

"Why do you want to be like everyone else? Morgan doesn't dress like that and she's eighteen. Nor has she ever dressed like that."

"Well I'm not Morgan Stark, dad."

"No you're not. Your Amelia Barnes. Which proves my point. It's not always a good thing to follow the crowd. Morgan sure doesn't. Why must you?"

"My friends all dress like this!"

"I'm not your friends father! I'm your father! And I'm not allowing you to dress like this."

"I wore less clothes than this when I was in dance!"

"That's different. That was a group activity, and even those uniforms cover more than what you got on now."

"Grandpa Steve! Will you talk to my dad, please?!"

He cleared his throat. "As it happens, I'm on your father's side with this."

"But-"

"Amelia-," Jane interrupted. "We're not doing this to come down on you honey. We're doing this because we care. You have two little sisters that are going to be looking up to you as they get older as an example. Not only that, but you're a beautiful girl, baby. You're going to want to start dating soon-,"

"Over my dead body," Bucky growled and Steve had to agree. 

"James, please," Jane shot him an exasperated look that could melt steel. "There are a lot of boys that don't know the word no. And how we as women present ourself to the world is important. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"But mom. It's just clothes. It's what I feel comfortable in."

"You wouldn't feel comfortable if you knew the wrong attention these clothes attract."

"What wrong attention, mom? I just like to wear what I like."

"Like I said before, the right clothes can attract the wrong attention. You need to be more careful with what you choose to wear. And you need to put my credit card back in my purse."

"But mom,"

"No buts. It's Saturday. Go change your clothes and come eat breakfast."

Amelia huffed and stomped back up the stairs.

"Why doesn't she ever listen to me," Bucky sat down next to Evie in annoyance, who offered him a Cheerio, and his expression softened.

"Because you're her daddy. You're her best friend, and deep down, she hates disappointing you." Jane sat a plate of bacon on the table that had Steve's mouth watering. He may have been well over one hundred years old, but the serum still generated a healthy appetite. And Jane's cooking was amazing. 

"Plus she knows that whatever she does, you're going to love her and protect her, no matter what," Jane continues as she plates the pancakes. "Maxy, Surrey, time for breakfast, kids."

The middle two kids were full of life and chatter about their video game when they sat down at their spots at the table. Their older sisters fight with their father hadn't fazed them at all. Probably because they'd heard it before. Most likely because they we're the type to get that caught up in their video game to not notice an argument.

Amelia bounded down the stairs at last with a fresh scrubbed face, shirts, and one of her mother's Havard t-shirts and plopped down next to her father, while Jane smiled and mouthed, 'I told you so.'

Steve grinned and Bucky shook his head and kissed his oldest child in the top of her head. She looked up at him the way she always did, like he was her biggest hero and best friend, their fight already forgotten. 

There was a time when this domesticity would have scared the shit out if his good friend James Buchanan Barnes. But married to Jane, his hesitation was all forgotten. 

His wife was his world. His children, his life. 

And while Steve would have loved to give his dear friend comfort, and let him know that raising his teenage daughter would get easier. Steve knew, in raising his three children, nothing ever got easier. He still worried for his kids and grandkids. And now Bucky's kids. Even Sam and Darcy's three sons Ethan, Elijah, and Elliot. 

In this they were all family, it wasn't typical, but they made it work. Steve didn't know how much longer he had in the world, but he did know that not a day would go by that wasn't eventful. 

The children would make sure if that.


End file.
